Fall 2016 Event/E-5
Information |Easyitem1 = |Easyqty1 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 8 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 2 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 10 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 2 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = }} Warning on Difficulty Change from Hard mode Players are to be advised that changing your difficulty from Hard(甲) mode to Easy(丙) or Normal(乙) difficulty after applying any debuffs/special mechanics will reset all of them upon the difficulty switch, forcing you to start from scratch. Changing your difficulty from Easy(丙) to Normal(乙) however does not reset any debuffs and special mechanics. However changing from Easy(丙) or Normal(乙) to Hard(甲), or vice versa will cause all your debuffs and special mechanics to reset. *Easy(丙) <=> Hard(甲) = Reset *Easy(丙) <=> Normal(乙) = No Reset *Normal(丙) <=> Hard(甲) = Reset Tips *'E-5 Hard(甲)' has its own unique ship lock (orange tag), the 4th ship lock. In other words, E-5 Normal(乙) and Easy(丙) will give you NO tagging color and you are allowed to use any ships in the previous maps, while Hard(甲) applies the same ship locking rules. *Nagato, Prinz Eugen and Sakawa specifically are able to gain access to extremely high damage output (2.5x post-cap modifier) to all enemy ships on the E-5 boss node regardless.https://clips.twitch.tv/daxyn/PoisedBisonCorgiDerp **However bringing Nagato will result in going through an extra node due to her being slow speed. You may opt to just bring Prinz and Sakawa while exempting Nagato out of the fleet if you prefer a shorter route. *Saratoga also gets bonus damage during the shelling phases. Fleet compositions If you have Nagato, Prinz Eugen, and/or Sakawa, depending on which option you choose, please bring them, duplicate Prinz Eugen & Sakawa included. Carrier Task Force (CTF) Most recommended setup to go with for E-5. Please note as per written on the Branching Rules, bringing any Slow ships or a second CLT will result in being taken K to M. However depending on player preferences, this can be turned into an advantage by bringing a more powerful fleet compared to the all Fast fleet which has limited options compared to the Slow fleet, where the trade off is going through an extra submarine node. Surface Task Force (STF) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id1N_gu5Uhc WARNING: Not recommended overall due to low Air Power, which is very critical especially for higher difficulties, but is an option in Easy mode if STF is preferred over CTF for the player. Using this composition makes achieving air superiority (AS) difficult against nodes N, O, P and T. Without air superiority artillery spotting is not possible and plane losses will be high. Alternatively you may attempt to achieve Air Superiority (AS) with 2 CVLs loaded with fighters and an additional fighter-bomber to let them be able to participate in shelling, as well as CAVs with seaplane fighters to help with that. However if you choose to go with this option, please make sure to calculate your Air Power accordingly. How to Open up the Secret Node Fall 2016 Event E-5 Map.png|Without the Hidden Starting Point c8696200613c54080bf2194bf317b2a1.png|With the Hidden Starting Point vlcsnap-2016-11-25-09h04m23s999.png|Air Supremacy from LBAS Defense vlcsnap-2016-11-25-09h04m32s531.png|Attack miss from a Dying Enemy Aircraft vlcsnap-2016-11-25-09h11m00s559.png|White Text showing Landbase Defense results E-5 has an additional starting locationhttps://clips.twitch.tv/daxyn/CloudyPoultryBloodTrail that can be unlocked by doing the following in any order and can be done in separate runs: *Achieve two (2) Perfect Land-Base Defenses from Enemy Air Raids against your Land-Base, receiving a white confirmation text after the base is attacked. **'Hard Mode': Same as above **If this is the final requirement you fulfill, you must complete the node you have landed on when the Air Raid against your base had occurred. **Setting all three LBAS into Air Defense mode with Interceptors/Fighters + 0~1 Saiun will give a high chance of obtaining perfect defense. **If your LBAS happens to get an Air Raid against three Wo-class however, gaining perfect defense will be difficult (the composition your LBAS gets attacked by is random) **All Enemy Aircraft must be shot down, where they either disappear completely, or lose strength and just fall down the screen. **If any Enemy Aircraft survives (as in it is not shot down and is in normal condition and flies over your base), attacks your Land-bases, but its attack completely misses, but results in the white confirmation text appearing, this will not count as a Perfect Land-base Defense. **It is recommended that you use all available Interceptors with Double Chevron Aircraft Proficiency and Fighters with minimum of 8+ AA stats. Please refrain from using any aircraft with low AA such as Type 0 Fighter Model 52 or Type 0 Fighter Model 21 as it will likely result in failing to obtain a perfect defense. *Achieve S-Rank Victories in node A. **'Easy Mode': You must obtain one (1) S-Rank Victory in node A. **'Medium Mode': You must obtain two (2) S-Rank Victory in node A. **'Hard Mode': You must obtain three (3) S-Rank Victory in node A. After completing the requirements above, a cutscene will occur where the secret node will reveal itself after the end of the next node. The exact conditions to unlock the 2nd starting point still needs further confirmation for exact numbers. Boss Debuff Mechanism Debuffed Jellyfish Hime.jpg|Debuffed Boss Non-debuffed Jellyfish Hime.png|Non-Debuffed Boss (Standard) After unlocking the secret node, there exists a secondary debuff mechanism which will trigger when certain conditions are met. When triggered, you will hear a quest clear sound for confirmation after you come back to your main screen, and the Boss Dialogue Sound, Text and CG will change, reflecting her debuffed state. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwqFGKWxnXQ Debuff Effects Please note some of these are based on observations and are not facts given by the Devs. Your Fleet performance may vary depending on RNG. *Lower boss armor **Armor is lower and most ships will be able to deal much more heavier damage against the Boss, although not as strong as Prinz Eugen, Sakawa or Nagato's damage output. *Decreased Air Power **It has been observed that Debuffed Boss has less Air Power compared to Standard. (Around 560 AS was able to gain Air Superiority against Debuffed Boss Fleet) How to Debuff the Boss 1. S rank node F four (4) times *Reaching F requires Surface Task Force with 2+ BB and an FBB in the escort fleet. *S ranks from before the 2nd start point unlock will count. 2. S rank two (2) times in node P *Using Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) x3 + Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat to reduce enemy aircraft in node P can help with achieving S rank. *In the case obtaining S rank in node P is your final requirement, the Boss will be debuffed on the same run after node P is S ranked. *S ranks from before the 2nd start point unlock will count. 3. Four perfect LBAS Defense from Land Base air raids *Does not include the ones from the opening of the secret node. *Setup 3x LBAS in Air Defense mode with Interceptors/Fighters + Saiun. After triggering the debuff, the "Quest Completion Sound Effect" ( ) will play when returning from sortie. Sample Videos References Drop list